What To Do
by StunGun Millie
Summary: Jimmy's still in his Conan form and Rachel's dating a guy named Justin. What will Rachel do when Justin beats Jimmy to the quick in proposing to her? R&R no flames please! ch.7 up! Based on a movie!
1. Default Chapter

What To Do

Rachel Moore was still not home yet from her date. Conan Edogawa, formally Jimmy Kudo was started to really get worried about his childhood friend and crush. It was past eleven o'clock, the time she said she should be home.

"Rachel where are you. I'm worried. Did something bad happen to you?" he said talking to myself. Just then he saw Rachel and her date Justin walking down the road. He knew Rachel would be mad that he was still up so he scrambled to his room but left the door open.

"Rachel you were absolutely beautiful tonight." Justin said.

"You idiot Rachel's always been beautiful." Conan thought.

"Thanks." Rachel said blushing from embarrassment. Conan was watching them from the crack in his door. He was watching both of the figures very carefully. He got nervous when Justin suddenly pushed Rachel down on the couch and kneeled in front of her.

"He better not be doing what I think he's doing." Conan thought.

"Rachel these past few months have been the best of my life. I never want them to end." Conan heard Justin say. "Well I was wondering Rachel. Will you marry me?" He pulled out a bow and opened it to reveal a ring. Rachel was so shocked that he just stared at him while Conan almost fainted in his bedroom.

"Well I don't know this is such a shock." Rachel said.

"I know it's a shock. But I really can't imagine my life without you Rach." He said and laid the box, still open on the table in front of her. "You think about it and I'll come back in a few days. See ya till then." He said and left. Conan watch Rachel slowly go to her room.

"That's it, I have to tell her know." Conan thought going over to his bed and lying down. "I always promised myself that if she found another guy I wouldn't stand in her way. Rachel deserves to be happy after all the waiting she's done for me to return. But I have to tell her the truth so she won't refuse because of me." With these thoughts he fell asleep. When he came out Rachel was looking at the open box on the table obviously trying to decide what to do. Conan sapped her out of her thoughts to say that his parents had called during the night saying that he was going to America for awhile and they weren't sure when he'd be back. He then ran over to Dr. Agasa's and took the last pill Ai had made before disappearing. He went through those agonizing hours of changing back with one thought in his mind.

"I have to say goodbye to her."

At the Moore Detective Agency there was a knock on the door. Rachel opened the door and stared with tears wielding up in her eyes. "Jimmy what are you doing here! Where have you been?" she asked. "Easy Rach. I just want to talk." He replied coming in. They sat on the couch a few inches away from each other. Jimmy's eyes diverted to the ring on the table but he quickly looked into Rachel's eyes.

"Rachel I know you think I haven't been here but in truth I really have." He said.

"I knew it you where lurking around town spying on me weren't you!" Rachel said.

"Well in a way." He admitted and told her everything.

"So you've been Conan all this time." Rachel said avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I never meant to string it out this long. I never meant to hurt you this badly. I would really understand if you accept Justin's proposal." Jimmy said looking down. "After all this is probably the last time I'll ever be in this form."

"I understand Jimmy why you did what you did. But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." Rachel said. She was surprised when Jimmy suddenly took her in his embrace. "Jimmy?"

"Rachel I have to admit that isn't all I came her to tell you." Jimmy said, his heart racing.

"What else did you want to tell me?" Rachel asked, he voice quivering.

"I…I love you Rachel. I always have and even if you do accept his proposal I will still always love you." Jimmy said hugging her tighter.

"Jimmy I love you too." Was all she said and he kissed her. She suddenly pulled back. "Hold on." She said.

"Rachel?" Jimmy questioned. "What are you doing?"

"This." Rachel said and closed the box on the table. Jimmy's eyes light up. He knew what she meant by doing that. "Jimmy I don't care that your not in your real form. I just want to be with you." He kissed her on the lips.

The next day Rachel found Justin and returned the ring apologizing to him. By the time she came back Jimmy was back in his Conan form. But that didn't seem to matter she went right over and picked him up and kissed him. She as surprised to find that the feeling of the kiss really didn't change when he's in this form. He was happy but he would still do almost anything to get his body back for her.

(A/N) Hey guys please R&R. Tell me what you think. I was planning to make this a one-shot but I could always string it out lol.


	2. I Will Make That Promise

What To Do: chapter two

"Rachel why did you choose to stay with me?" Conan asked. He was being held by Rachel on the couch. It was dark in the room and the television was off.

"Why did I stay with you?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Conan replied.

"Well that's a stupid question. I stayed with you because I love you stupid." Rachel said and laughed.

"I was just making sure." Conan said and snuggled deeper into Rachel's embrace.

"Oh really. Well it's true and I can't do anything about that. I love you. I don't want to do anything about that." Rachel said.

"I really wish I was in my real body right now." Conan thought.

"Do you think you'll ever get your real body back?" Rachel said.

"I don't know. I hope so. I've been searching for over a year now, as you very well know. I still haven't come up with anything. These guys are good about covering up their tracks. Opps I guess that's not exactly what you want to hear is it." Conan said.

"No. It's okay. We promised to be truthful to each other from now on remember." Rachel said.

"I remember. One of the best promises I've ever made." Conan said with a cocky attitude. "But once I get my body back, and this whole thing is settled I'll make an even better promise. One that you won't ever forget. You're my girl. Don't you ever forget that. Rachel, I love you with all my heart and soul." Conan thought. "I just hope that when I do try and make that promise, you'll say yes."

(A/N): Hey guys thanks for the support please keep reviewing and if you have any ideas feel free to tell me about them.

Silver Sky Magician: Hey thanks for the review. Please review again.

Sadie Janelle: Hey sup? When do you get off work? Thanks for the review. Review soon please and I look forward to rping with you.

Light of the Crystal Prism: lol thanks a lot. I really like your review keep reviewing!

Moon Shadow Witch: Well as you can happily see I will string it out lol.

Fyiwion: Hey thanks for the review I love your stories.


	3. Trip to Hell and Back

What To Do chapter three: Trip to Hell and Back

About an hour after Conan had changed back he and Rachel went in her room to talk.

"So Jimmy what am I going too do about my dad?" Rachel asked.

"Oh crap. I had forgotten all about the old timer. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap." Conan thought. "I don't know Rach. To tell the whole truth I had forgotten all about him." He said.

"Well now that your little pee brain remembers answer me. What do I tell him?" Rachel said.

"Well I think the best move is to tell him nothing for awhile. Then when we think the time is right we can tell him." Conan replied.

"I don't think we should wait. We should tell him now just in case he sees one of the men in black like you did." Rachel said.

"You really think so? It may put him as well as you in even more danger." Conan said.

"Well I'm already in danger now that I know right?" Rachel asked.

"Well yeah." Conan said uneasily. He really didn't want to put Rachel or Richard in more danger then they already were in.

"So if we tell him he can watch out for anything like that. Ya know watch his back." Rachel said.

"Well I'm a little hesitant to tell him now but if it's what you think is best Rachel then I'll go along with it." Conan said. Rachel looked down at the little boy sitting n her bed and wondered how she never noticed the resemblance. But then she realized he wasn't wearing his glasses.

Well when Richard FINALLY got home and FINALLY woke up from his hangover Rachel and Conan told him the whole story. They just left out the kissing part and their confessing of their feelings. They had decided to wait until Jimmy had his real body back. Well let's just say Richard was not all that pleased when he found out his arch rival had been living with him for the past year.

"Do you me to tell me," Richard said breaking the beer bottle he had in his hand and closing his eyes tightly looking down. "That this little brat is Jimmy Kudo the CASE SOLVING, HEART BREAKING, SHERLOCK HOLMES LOVING,JOB STEALING, COCKY SON OF A GUN WHO DISAPPEARED!"

"Ummm…yes." Conan said, hiding behind Rachel's leg fearing death.

"I'm going to kill you brat." Richard said starting to chase Conan around trying to hit him on top of the head with a beer bottle. Rachel sighed and closed her eyes, obviously becoming very irritated. She began tapping her foot up and down just like a mother would do.

"Will you to shut up!" Rachel screamed. She walked into her room and shut the door. Conan had noticed a dark blood spot on the back of her skirt.

"Oh no. If I thought Richard was bad now I don't want to think about what Rachel will be like in a little while especially now that it's her time of the month." Conan thought.

(A/N) Hey guys couldn't help adding the last line in haha.

Sadie Janelle: Hey sup? I remember where we are in our rp so don't worry about that please review.

Moon Shadow Witch: Hey thanks for the review. Do you think I got the characters personalities right? Richard can be hard. Please review.

Light of the Crystal Prism: hey thanks for the great reviews. I think you would be good at writing stories. I look forward to reading one if you ever did. Please review.


	4. Talk About Torture

What To Do chapter four: Talk About Torture

Conan was 'hiding out' at Dr. Augasa's. He was sitting on the couch watching Dr. Augasa work on his new invention.

"I swear doc ever since it became Rachel's time of the month she's been getting pissed more easily and she's running me ragged. It never used to be like this when she was on her period." Conan complained.

"Well she has a lot more stresses now. She knows that you're living with her and now that she knows that you've lied to her for over the past year she's making you pay." Augasa told his young friend turned pint sized.

"Yeah I admit she has that right to be mad but I think she might be over doing it, just a bit." He said.

"Well I don't think so. It's actually quite amusing to see the great Jimmy Kudo getting his little kid butt run ragged by his girlfriend." Dr. Augasa said.

"Her even though we confessed our feelings for each other we're not official yet. I want to wait until I get my real body back to go to that step. Besides I think Rachel needs some time to take everything that's happened in and it's not like the old man's any help to her." Conan said checking his watch. "It's just about time for Rachel to get home from school. She's become super protective of me and if I'm not there then my goose is cooked."

"Alright see you later Jimmy." Dr. Augasa said watching the young boy get up from the couch and leave."

"See ya later." Conan called over his shoulder as he left the house. He then made his way back to the detective agency. He got there just a few minutes before Rachel. He was sitting in Richard's chair since the old man was out. (When I say out I mean out cold in his room from drinking to much.) Conan was looking out the window was his back was to Rachel.

"Hey Jimmy." Rachel said entering.

"Hey Rach." Conan said turning around. Rachel slapped several books on the desk. It was so much weight that it left a bog crack down the middle of the desk. "What the hell's all this?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just all the homework you missed while keeping your secret from me." Rachel said. Conan grimaced.

"Is it just me or does she has a positively evil smile on her face?" Conan thought.

"Alright Jimmy get to work." Rachel said.

"But Rachel it will take me hours to do this much." Conan whined.

"Well then you better get started. I'm not letting you stop until you get it all finished." Rachel said. Conan sighed and got to work. He started with the math. After about the next 7 hours Conan had gotten all the math done and he was half way though science. He felt like his hand was about to fall off. But then again who wouldn't. He snuck a peek at the sleeping Rachel on the couch. She has fallen asleep during the 3rd hour.

"Rachel bossing me around while she sleeps. Which is just the way it should be." He thought and smiled. "I owe her so much. I just hope that once I get my body back I'll be able to make her happy and pay her back." With that thought in mind he got back to work. He stayed up 2 days straight but he finally finished.

"Rachel I'm finally done!" he cried happily.

"Ok Jimmy you can do what you want know." Rachel said. The first thing Conan did was soak his writing hand and wrist in cold water. He was amazed that he could still move his hand after all that. When he finally got the swelling down to a minimal he went to the couch and collapsed into sleep. Rachel came out of the kitchen and when she saw Conan she smiled a soft smile. She went to her room and took the blanket off her bed and wrapped Conan up in it, being careful not to wake him up. When she finished she kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight Jimmy. I love you." With that she walked back into the Kitchen to cook for her father.

KaguraDream: hey thanks for the review. I tried to review some of ur stories but the stupid thing wouldn't work lol.

Light of the Crystal Prism: thanks but I got 2 say I'm not very good at humor. Keep reviewing!

Moon Shadow Witch: keep review. Thanks I was scared I made Richard a little to mean.

Silver Sky Magician: Hey thanks keep reviewing. I know sometimes it can b difficult 2 review every chapter but thanks 4 doing it this far.

Casui: thanks you so much. I really like writing Case Closed but I don't know if I'm that good at it. Keep reviewing.


	5. Finally Over

What To Do chapter five: Finally Over

"Hey good morning Jimmy." Rachel said.

"Hey Rach." Conan replied.

"Jimmy I want to apologize for the way I've treated you the past 2 weeks. I want you to know that the little problem is over and done with." Rachel said.

"Hallelujah I'm saved." Conan said.

"Come on I wasn't that bad." Rachel said.

"Yeah right." Conan said.

"Well thanks a lot." Rachel made the 2 of them breakfast. "So Jimmy since today's Saturday what are you going to do?"

"Unfortunately I had to promise Amy I'd come over to her house. Man you have no idea how much of a pain in the ass those kids can be." Conan said.

"I don't think they're that bad." Rachel said.

"You don't have to spend all day with them though." Conan said.

"Yeah that's true. So I guess I shouldn't talk." Rachel said.

"Hey Rachel. When I get my real body back would you like to go out on a date with me?" Conan suddenly asked. He was looking down into his bowl and was blushing.

"Sure." Rachel replied.


	6. Perfect Description

What To Do chapter six: Perfect Description

Conan and Rachel had finished eating. They quickly cleared the table and washed the dishes.

"Hey Rachel what ever happened to your dad? I haven't seen him since last night." Conan said.

"Hangover…again." Rachel said with a sigh.

"I thought so." Conan replied. After the dishes were done there really didn't seem to be anything to do. Conan had decided to go in Rachel's room to see what she was up to. He walked in but she wasn't there. He decided he would listen to some music so he turned the radio on. It really surprised him to find the country music station on. He laid down on Rachel's bed to listen.

"Hey country fans this is Lance Smith with the Top Twenty Countdown." The announcer said. "Well let's get started. Starting us off at number twenty is Darryl Worley with his new hit 'If Something Should Happen.' This is only his second hit so it's becoming quite popular."

At that point the music started to play. Conan could actually imagine himself in his real body saying this to Harley Hartwell when he was older and he was married to Rachel. He just had to change it a bit.

"Buddy you and me go way back." Darryl sang.

"Camp all June, all through high school and before that.

So I don't mind tellin' you I'm scared to death.

The doctor is goin' in on the 25th.

It's the same thing my daddy had.

Thank God they caught it fast.

But if something should happen,

Stop in sometime and say hello to Catherine.

You and Marianne could always keep her laughing.

Because she's gonna need a lot of that.

Take her out to a movie.

It's gonna take sometime before she's back on her feet.

I know you think I'm talkin' crazy.

But there's always that chance.

That's why I'm askin'

If something should happen.

Little Nathan is growing up so fast.

This November he'll turn 10.

He wants to play quarterback.

I'm supposed to coach his team this fall.

But I may not get to after all.

He's gonna need someone to catch a pass.

And to throw it back.

If something should happen,

Oh promise me you'll take that boy out campin'

Throw a line out in the water every now and then.

Answer the questions that he has.

Maybe once he gets older,

You can sit and have that first cold beer together.

And tell him a couple stories on his father.

He's always known you're my best friend.

That's why I'm askin'

If something should happen.

I hope I live until I'm 80.

And I get to see my son get married.

And have some babies.

And make a million more memories with my wife.

Yeah buddy I pray alright.

But if it's my time to leave,

Could you watch over them for me?

If something should happen.

If something should happen.

If something should happen.

If something should happen.

If something should happen.

If something should happen."

With that the song ended. What really effected Conan the most where the lines 'But if it's my time to leave, Could you watch over them for me?' He could really see himself asking Harley to watch over Rachel. He trusted Harley. With that he turned off the Radio and left the room.

(A/N) Hey guys sorry the last chapter was so short I was having writers block. I just heard this song and had to put it in. Hope you like it!

casui: Hey I hope you like this chapter better. Please keep reviewing.

Light of the Crystal Prism: Hey I'm running out of ideas. Please help me and review!

Sadie Janelle: Hey long time no chat. I hope you like the chapter. Keep reviewing.

Silver Sky Magician: Hey I love watching Conan blush too. That's why I put it in the chapter. Please review.

PUNK2005: Hey I will be sure to keep writing if I can think of anything. Please review.

Moon Shadow Witch: Yes it's true it's true and yes I am a girl lol. Please review.


	7. He Returns

What To Do Chapter Seven: He Returns 

It had been a few days after Conan had heard the song over the radio. He was just about ready to go to sleep when his cell phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi" ,he said tiredly.

"Kudo, I think I've found the permanent antidote. Why don't you come now to check it out?" Ai said. Conan dropped the phone in shock. He scrambled and hurriedly picked it back up.

"Are you serious! You think you've found an antidote?" Conan asked excitedly.

"Yes but I don't know if it will work or not." Ai explained.

Conan just hung up and hurried to Rachel's room. But she was already asleep. He sighed at her sleeping form and left a note on her dresser explaining where he was and what he was doing. He explained everything his heart told him and left.

At Dr. Agasa's house Conan took a deep breath and took the pill. He woke up a few hours later in his Jimmy form.

"What happened?" he mumbled.

"You're back in your normal form Kudo-kun." Ai explained.

After explaining the precautions he must take, Ai let him leave. He ran back to Rachel's house and knocked on the door. When Rachel opened the door and her jaw dropped.

"Ji-Jimmy"

"I missed being the same height as you." Jimmy said and grinned.

Rachel laughed and hooked her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. They went over to the couch and after talking awhile Jimmy got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"Rachel, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

She hopped right into his arms and began kissing him again. A few months later the wedding was all planned out and Rachel, Aoko, Kazuha, Keiko, Kaiya, and Sukiami were all headed to the Caribbean for Rachel's bacholrette party. Unfortunately Sukiami was late so she didn't get on the plane.

"Hey guys, what do you say we go to another island to look around?" Keiko asked.

"Sure," Rachel replied, "Just make sure to pay the driver in advance so that we won't have to worry about it."

The girls put all their stuff in their hotel rooms they went down to the beach and chartered a boat called La Bonita. Just as Rachel said, Keiko paid the driver in advance. He took them to an island that looked deserted.

"Just come back in about 3 hours. We'll be waited here on the beach." Rachel told the driver. He nodded and went off. The girls explored the island to find there really was no one there. At the time they thought nothing of it. But the hours later they went back to the beach but no one was waiting for them.

"Maybe he's just late." Keiko said leaning back on her beach towel. "At least this is the perfect time to get a tan."

All the girls followed suit and waited two more hours. They spent the time drinking the wine that Kaiya had brought with her…all 5 bottles of it.

"This is getting ridiculous. Keiko did you pay him in advance?" Kazuha asked.

"Yes, I did just as Rachel asked." Keiko replied.

"Great, now he probably won't come back for us." Aoko said getting up and pacing.

"Well pacing isn't going to help our situation." Kaiya said getting frustrated.

"We can do nothing but wait." Aoko said.

"Oh my gosh. I just realized. No body knows we're here." Kazuha said.

A/N: Yay! I finally found an idea for this story! I actually comes from a movie I saw on Lifetime. It was called 'Stranded.'


End file.
